Sunset Confessions
by shiro-chan92
Summary: My first fanfic. :3 A oneshot about Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Fluffy and sweet. [please don't flame if you don't like HitsuHina] Please review!


This is my first fanfic! - Sorry for any OOCness...  
I think this takes place somewhere in between the SS arc and the Bount arc... xD pretend Hinamori came out of her coma n-n  
I love Hitsugaya to death 333 Hinamori too, but Hitsugaya's my favourite.  
Fluffy and sappy and sweet. :3

please don't flame me if you don't like this pairing. i love this pairing and it's my favourite pairing. shiro-chan's theory for pairings : childhood friends. ex., hitsuxhina, renjixrukia, ginxmatsu. but then again, ichigo would be with tatsuki then. ... ichigoxorihime

Sunset Confessions  
A HitsuHina oneshot by Shiro-chan

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya Toushiro sighed. He had been working on paperwork all day. Matsumoto, his fukutaichou, was suppose to be doing it but...

-Flashback from this morning-  
"Matsumoto, the paperwork for today is on your desk," said Hitsugaya, pointing to 3 mountains of paper that was on her desk.

"Err... taichou, look! It's Hinamori-chan!" said Matsumoto, pointing at the window. When her taichou turned to look, like she knew he would, she quickly scrambled off the couch and ran out the door.

By the time Hitsugaya realized that Hinamori wasn't there, and his fukutaichou had tricked him, Matsumoto was well on her way to anywhere but where she had came from.

"MATSUMOTO!" shouted Hitsugaya, fuming.  
-end flashback-

Hitsugaya leaned back on his chair thoughtfully. He closed his turquoise green eyes. He thought about all the events that had taken place not so long ago; the ryokas, the betrayal of Aizen, Gin and Tousen... he wondered if Hinamori was still upset with Aizen leaving... if she was still denying the fact that he had tried to kill her..

The snowy-haired taichou shook off his thoughts and got up. He was greatly disturbed and angered by the fact that Hinamori was defending Aizen, saying he was under the control of Gin, and didn't mean it when he had tried to kill her. Hitsugaya silently walked out the squad 10 office, deciding to take a walk before evening came. He stepped out to the light summer breeze, stretching out his stiff limbs. The sun had not yet set, and the sky was a brilliant mixture of violet, azure, peach, ruby, light yellow, and navy, all fading into each other. He stared off into the distance, at the colourful sky.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" yelled a familliar voice. "Shiro-chan! Up here!"

Hitsugaya turned around and looked up. Up sitting on a tree, waving to him, was his childhood friend, Hinamori Momo.

"Oi Hinamori! It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you!" said Hitsugaya, glaring up icily into her chocolate brown eyes. His glare would usually scare off anyone he was glaring at, but it had no effect on her. She laughed, a sound he hadn't heard for a long time.

"Come up and watch the sunset with me!"

"Do I have to?" said Hitsugaya, folding his arms and looking off to his right.

"Yes you have to Shiro-chan," replied Hinamori, catching his eye and giving him a sweet puppy dog look. He pretended that he hadn't heard her call him by his childhood name.

Hitsugaya sighed, and jumped up to join her on the tree. His gaze softened as he set his eyes on her. Her eyes were peaceful, her smile was warm, and her cheeks were once again rosy. She hadn't been happy for a long time.

"Where's Rangiku-chan?" questioned Hinamori.

"She's at her office," replied Hitsugaya darkly. She was probably drinking sake with Kira and Hisagi and getting drunk again.  
"Oh."  
"Shiro-chan."  
"Yes bedwetter Momo?"  
"Don't call me that."  
"Don't call me Shiro-chan then. I'm a taichou."  
"Shiro-chan..." Hinamori hesitated. "Do... do you like me?" she asked, blushing.

A tinge of pink spread on his cheeks. He turned away. "I don't know what you mean," muttering Hitsugaya lamely .

"You know, do you... have feelings for me?" asked Hinamori again, blushing shyly. Hitsugaya turned a shade of red. He turned his back on her and watched the sky. The sun was about to set any minute now.

"Shiro-chan? Do you hate me for what Aizen-taichou did?"

"Stop calling him that," growled Hitsugaya icily. "He's not a taichou anymore."

Hinamori's eyes started to brim with tears. Hitsugaya immediately regretted being so cold to her. He swore to himself for making her shed tears. "Go-gomenasai Shiro-chan, I'm just so used to calling him that..."

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

At this point, Hitsugaya hated himself for making her cry. He gently took her in his arms.

Hinamori looked up, with her teary hazel eyes, into his deep turquoise ones, a surprised expression on her face.

"Baka bedwetter Momo. I don't hate you, I never did, and I never will," murmured Hitsugaya softly, holding her tightly.  
Hinamori wrapped her arms around him and her crying slowly stopped."Shiro-chan..."  
"Momo, I don't blame you for anything, but I promise you that I'll kill Aizen for making you spill blood."

Hinamori didn't reply, but he could feel her arms getting tighter around him. They watched the sunset for a moment before Hinamori spoke up.

"Shiro-chan..." said Hinamori quietly. She rested her head on his shoulder. "You still didn't answer my question yet."

Hitsugaya hesitated. "I- I think... I love you Momo. And I'll protect you no matter what, because you're my Momo." He said this as softly as he could, and he didn't even try to hide the warm glow that spread across his face.

She could feel his heart beating, and he could feel hers. She didn't need to reply to his confession; the answer was already there with them, in the moment of the setting sun.

_"I love you too Shiro-chan."_

They watched the sunset with a new feeling over them, a feeling that was there since they first met, but merely hidden as was the sun but the distant horizon.

owari.

_add-on to the end._

As the two stayed up on the tree, they had not noticed the reiastu of a fukutaichou thought by the 10th taichou to be out drinking. She had been there from the very beginning, as she wasn't trying to trick her taichou when she said that Hinamori was outside. A strawberry blond with a rather big chest, the fukutaichou of the 10th squad, appeared from behind a tree and smiled.


End file.
